A Dying Flower
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Jin runs across an old-friend/lover who has found herself in a dark place.
1. Meeting Sabrina: Reunion

**A/N: WOW. I have not written a Tekken story since I was fourteen and that was seven years ago. I figured why not relive my childhood and write a little something of my favorite Tekken couple. I want to expand this into a full-fledge story but I am not sure so for now it remains a simple one-shot. Thank you for enjoy my dark, twisted fantasies. **

**Chapter theme song: "Save Me From Myself" by: Christina Aguilera **

I stumbled into his bedroom, knowing full well what I was getting myself into. I was still dizzy and drunk, feeling the after effects of my wild night with Miharu and Haruhi at the bar. Ever since my graduation of high-school and after the passing of my grandfather, Wang, I downward spiraled into darkness I never seemed to shake. I used to be a chipper, perky, optimistic young woman with aspirations of being something better than what stand before society. I was not the most intelligent student in my graduating class, ranking in the top twentieth percentile though, but had a plan to attend Tokyo University and major in something like engineering or medicine. I had big dreams, ones that would surpass the universe if they could; but somewhere along the way, I slipped. I don't know where and I don't know when, but I slipped…I fell…and I crashed and burned all the way to the bottom where I became lower than the dirt on the bottom my client's shoes. That innocent seventeen year old he knew died a long time ago and the woman that stumbles before him, ready to puke is someone even I don't know; but she goes by the name 'Sabrina' and apparently loves blonde hair dye.

I knocked over a bottle of vodka on the floor, half-heartedly picking it up as I tried to fix the table near the doorway. I felt his silent glare burn a hole through the cheap fabric of my dress. He still hadn't moved from leaning against the door panel of his hotel room.

"I'll replace that later."

"It's fine." He spoke smoothly.

There was another veil of silence. I plopped against his rather large bed, sprawling out against the softness of his comforters. It had been a minute since I slept on anything this fancy and half-decent. The sheets were so clean and crisp- tight enough to bounce a coin of those suckers- as the pillows were ample and fluffy. If I was just here for leisure, I would have found solace in just taking a long, overdue rest. Lately, I have been getting an average of less than five hours of sleep a night and it was starting to wear me down physically and mentally. My eyes were beginning to sag as my mind would go blank in the middle of conversations. I began to grow more forgetful and that was never good for business.

I yawned, standing to unzip the back of my dress, eyes still magnetized to his onyx realms as I slid the thin fabric underneath his bed to grace nothing but my bra. I decided against panties this evening because the washer was broken again- Miharu had a bad habit of overcrowding the damn thing- and I was certainly not showing up to work in day old underwear with semen stains. It was uncomfortable and very unladylike. "So, how you want to do this? You have me for an hour so since I know you and your suddenly this big time war crusader, I won't charge you that much extra if you get too carried away and go over your time limit."

He chuckled, finally removing his leather jacket to get more comfortable. He went by the bar stationed near the kitchen of his room to pour himself a small glass of wine, taking a sip. "How much for the night?"

"It's a hefty price tag."

"How much for the night?" he repeated, taking another sip of his red wine.

I smirked, crossing my arms across my chest to think. After doing several calculations and giving him a slight discount because our past, I settle on a decent amount. "100,000 yen."

"That's it?" he asked, a little amused. I could not mask my disappointment to his reaction as I watched him pull out the remaining balance, in cash, and toss it towards the bed. I grabbed the several wads, taking a few moments to count out the money before stashing it in the pocket of my forgotten coat against the neck of the chair to his desk. I swallowed my gum, untying my faux blonde tresses and allowed them to cascade downward against my breasts and back. I reached behind me to unhook my bra, removing it swiftly before tossing it in a nearby corner. Jin remained silent, still sipping his wine as his eyes never left my toned, petite figure. Even though I stopped training and grew lax on my weekly defense classes, I found time to hit the gym every-so-often to keep my figure in tact so I wouldn't lose it the same way I lost my sanity.

"You sure have grown."

I didn't like small talk and could easily live without it. I pressed myself against the edge of his bed, propping myself on my forearms for stability and balance. I spread my legs eagle, basking in the glory of my freshly waxed Brazilian, licking my lips as I tempted my prey. He smirked, finally placing his chalice against the cool countertop before dimming the lights of his room. He slowly walked towards me, nestling himself in-between my legs to press his clothed pelvis against my womanhood. I leaned forward, placing my sinfully red kissed nails against his zipper to start this long-awaited show. I found it ironic how five years ago I used to fantasize about the evening Jin Kazama would deflower me and claim me as his woman. I was a virgin, unknowingly soiling many of pairs of underwear from evening where I would silently whisper his name against my silken sheets. Now, I was nowhere close to being that innocent virgin and the night that awaited me was one I have grown accustomed to all too well.

He placed his masculine hands against mine, stopping me before placing a single finger underneath my chin to bring my gaze to meet his. He looked stern, almost stoic as he leaned forward to place a small kiss upon my lips. I felt him close my legs, pulling away as he took a step back to remove his t-shirt. I felt a small wave of hear flood my cheeks, using my hair to hide my uncertainty. Jin handed me his shirt, instructing me to put it on and get more comfortable before using the complimentary hotel room phone to order room service. I sat still, utterly confused as to the situation but did not question it. I sheathed my nudity, finding myself engulfed in the personalized scent of Jin Kazama himself. For years I always found myself as to wondering what he smelled like and if I would ever have the opportunity in relishing in it. The holistic delights of pine, peach, and sandalwood flooded my senses and generated warmth that circulated to my core. I closed my eyes, for once feeling at ease, only to open them to meet the soft ones of Jin himself.

"Do you ear shellfish?" he asked gently. I nodded, beginning to fiddle with the only sentiment I had left of my innocent. It was a jade necklace that Wang had given me on my seventeenth birthday and the only thing I had to remind me of my dearest grandfather. Jin found out through the grapevine about Wang's passing and even sent his condolences as well as a few funds to cover the funeral I planned. However, it was not enough to keep me.

I watched as Jin silently hung up the phone, his attention back on me. He took a seat across from me, folding his arms across his abdomen waiting for me to speak. "Sabrina is it?"

I nodded. "It was a name given to me to attract the growing tourist market."

"I see." He deadpanned. I pouted. "How have you been, Ling?"

"Sabrina." I corrected. He held up his hands in defense, apologizing before addressing me the proper way. "I have been alright. I been taking care of myself and making ends meet the best way I know how so I can't complain. I see you have been quite the character."

"Why do you say that?"

"Waging World War III is pretty ballsy if you ask me."

He gave a slight snicker before slyly smiling. "There is a method to my madness."

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I gave it more than enough though. Xiao."

"Sabrina." I corrected, this time with more unintended attitude laced within my voice. He apologized again.

"Enough about me, I am more curious to know how you found yourself…blonde."

I giggled, getting more comfortable on his bed. I positioned myself to sit Indian style as I placed my hands in the middle of my lap. "You don't like the color?" he shrugged. "American men like their women blonde is what I have been told."

"What happened to you, Xiao?" he asked, voice non-threatening yet stern; showing genuine concern yet displeasure. Never did I think I would run into Jin Kazama in the red district, let alone him in a black Ducati telling me to get in. My colleagues were more surprised than anything, most of them jealous that I snagged a 'yellow dollar' on my first night alone without 'Tito'. They did not know I knew Jin before the flashy toys and the superior status.

"Same thing that happened to you, Kazama." I quipped, removing myself from his bed to grab a loose cigarette from my coat pocket. I asked if he would mind if I took a few hit and he actually asked to join me. I gave him one of my last cigarettes before joining him on the balcony of his hotel room. I lit mine, then his, and look a well-deserved drag. I felt the effects of that drug 'Emily' had given me earlier begin to wane.

"To be honest, I never expected to see you look so…badass."

I giggled, taking another puff. "People change, Kazama." We stood in silence for awhile, looking down at downtown Tokyo for a few moments. I had never been so high up before and the view had looked amazing. I always wondered what it would feel like to have so much money that I could do whatever it was my heart desired. For a split second, I caught a glimpse of that feeling. I watched Jin eye me, extinguishing his cigarette against the damp metal of the balcony before embracing me in his arms. He took my cigarette and threw it over the balcony to meet the sudden kisses of light rain that began to fall from the midnight sky. I tried to turn away but he wouldn't allow it. I tried to speak but he muted me with another light kiss.

With a single swoop, Jin had me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him for support before locking my arms against his neck. Our gazes never wavered from each other, another kiss as my back met the cool, rough texture of brick through his shirt. I tried again to undo his pant buckle bug he stopped me, pinning both my hands above my blonde halo. I grew startled, alarmed, as his eyes ignited with a forbidden fire.

"I'm only doing what you paid me for." I spoke gently. He said nothing, only kissing me gently before carrying me back inside his hotel room. He playfully threw me on the bed before devouring my lips again. He tasted of peppermint and salted taffy.

"I'm paying you to spend the evening with me. That is all, Xiaoyu."

"Sabrina."

"I don't know a Sabrina, but I know a Ling Xiaoyu." He dismissed. There was a small knock on the door, a man politely exclaiming 'room service' along with a slew of other nonsense. Jin gave me one last look before answering the door to let in a scrawny Taiwanese man with a tray of food into our suite. He received a nice tip before being kicked out by a clearly irritated Kazama. I reached for the plate of fruit and assorted cheeses before being pulled back into his arms. He instructed that he would feed me and that tonight would be different.

I remained quiet, watching Jin nurse a succulent strawberry into a pool of velvet chocolate before feeding it to me. I returned the favor, this time finding myself straddling his lap. I remove his shirt, pushing him against the comforters before gliding a trail of chocolate down his neck and chiseled chest. This time, he did not stop me as my hands settled against the metal of his buckle to remove his jean pants. I reached over to the bedside table and flicked off the lights. There was just silence and smooth timbre of soft rain against the glass windows.


	2. Cinderella and Prince Charming

'**Sabrina'**

**Chapter theme song: 'Cinderella' by: The Cheetah Girls (TCG)**

I stepped out the bathtub to be met with my own lady in waiting. She remained stoic and professional, not even flinching when I waved frantically in front of her face and made a few silly faces. She coyly handed me a dry towel and escorted me back to the room. I decided to walk nude, not at all ashamed of my body and the fact that the breeze was really nice. I enjoyed the days after fresh rain, that faint smell of wood and raging waterfalls mingling in the air ever so delicately. The air was always crispier and fresher to breathe in and relax.

One of Jin's assistants, Michelle, was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when she saw me. She immediately turned around, apologizing for intruding and asked if I needed a minute. I just laughed at her, finally squeezing out all the excess water from my blonde hair before wrapping it in the towel. I plopped on the bed, laying against the soft comforter in my full nude glory. I gave myself a good stretch, snuggling deeper into the thick fabric with ease. Gripping the bed spread, I inhaled the scent locked within; smelling the remnant of Jin's cologne and my cheap perfume. I thought about last night. Much to my surprise, Jin did not want to screw me.

I was completely naked on top of him, grinding my hips against his obvious erection much to his pleasure. I got as far as unzipping his pants to fondle with his boxer briefs before he switched roles, flipping me towards the bottom to be the submissive ones. I licked my lips, lightly nipping at his before I brought him in for a slow, sultry kiss. I tried to massage his growing erection through his underwear, hoping to get him to grow a little less tense but he snatched my hand to pin me against the endless mounds of pillows. I let out a light gasp, feeling a little confused before he trailed small kisses down my neck and towards my chest. I watched him glide his tongue against my skin, kissing my pearls lightly only to tease me.

I closed my eyes, falling deeper into the sudden pleasure when he opened my legs and disappeared. After that, I don't remember much else other than falling asleep against his chest completely satisfied.

"Xioayu, my name is Michelle Alexander. I am your assistant for the afternoon."

"Sabrina." I corrected. I sat up promptly, shooting her a quizzical glare. "Did Jin leave something?"

She shook her head, still turned away from me. "No, he had instructed I help you get ready for tonight's dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked in question. She nodded. "What dinner? And where is Jin?"

I had awoken around two in the afternoon after being tortured by Kazama until the wee hours of the morning, knocking out right after for some well-deserved sleep I have not had in ages. Jin was already gone when I had awakened, a single handwritten note telling me he'll see me tonight with his initials. I figured he meant for me to wait here for him and he'll come back after a long day of wreaking havoc onto the world to ravage me more.

"Kazama-san has instructed I escort you the dinner party he is hosting this evening as his date." She bit into her sandwich. "And as to his whereabouts, that is classified."

"Oh." I stated simply, reaching at the platter of forgotten food from last night to much on a stale cracker. I began to wonder would Jin get upset if I ordered room service. "Why me?"

"He did not specify, just ordered me to escort you safely." She paused. "Your dress is resting on the bed spread and the jewelry and shoes are near the vanity adjacent from the bathroom."

I took a look around and saw the dress in question, a simple black number with a plunging neckline and tulle skirt. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I stood to hold it against my frame, admiring how it puffed out at the bottom like a ball-gown. The bodice was intricately beaded with precision, creating a bedazzled, sequin pattern that made me sparkle under the limelight. I glanced over near the vanity by the bathroom, looking at the shoes. A Louboutins box wrapped in a pink bow rested atop of the sink next to a baby blue suede box with a white ribbon adorning the top. I blushed, smiling. I hadn't felt this special in a long time.

"This is…wow…" I took a spin, suddenly excited to try the dress on for size. "Jin has good taste to be a man."

"Actually…" she interrupted sweetly. "I picked it out."

I giggled, thanking her. I knew it was too good to be true. Michelle had told me that the dinner started at seven and that it was already a quarter past five. Apparently I had hair and makeup people on their way to perfect my look for the evening so I was instructed to scurry to not keep them waiting. I got oiled, dusted, perfumed, and dressed in a half hour flat; just in time for the makeup and hair artists to arrive.

Michelle-finally- properly introduced herself while brining me towards the hydraulic chair set up in the kitchen to do my hair and face. She asked if there was a particular style I had in mind for the occasion but I was not picky. I just asked a nice, elegant updo since I was assuming this was a formal dinner party. If I was going to be the date of Jin Kazama himself, I needed to look better than almost every woman in attendance. The two women, whose names were already forgotten, had settled on giving me a simple French bun complete with a rhinestone flower hair broach and a nude eye with a bold, red lip.

After glancing in the mirror, I carefully opened the blue box Michelle had handed to me to reveal a silver signature key necklace and diamond stud earrings. I became breathless, just staring in awe at the expensive jewelry. Miharu and I had always passed by the iconic store downtown during late night rounds in the 'yellow dollar' district and dreamt of the day we could walk in proudly to make a purchase.

Michelle had helped me put on my necklace as I snapped in my earring with ease. I stood to head towards the bathroom mirror for a full look. I could not believe how…classy and elegant I looked. It had been such a long while since I wore anything that wasn't easily accessible or showed too much skin. I actually looked like a lady. Turning to open the shoe box, I revealed a single pair of crystal embellished heels, mouth gaping open to their profound beauty. I gazed at the notorious red sole, feeling the slickness of the paint as well as the contrasted rough, marvelous beauty of the crystals encrusted against the satin fabric. I was afraid to step into them, scared I would mar them with my lackluster skills in walking in such high, expensive shoes.

To my surprise, they were actually kind of comfortable and complimented my outfit nicely. I stepped back into the suite, doing a full spin while asking the ladies how I looked. They all had one word to describe me for the evening: perfect.

I was highly nervous during the car ride over, clutching my evening bag for dear life as I rode in silence to the venue. I haven't genuinely spent time with Jin since I was sixteen, me being a completely different person back then to make matters even more interesting. On top of that, Jin wasn't exactly the same man I fell for in high-school either. Over the years, his anger towards his family and his devil gene consumed him, making him cold, callous and unapproachable for the most part. For people who have not known him previously, he came off scary, if not intimidating at the very least; but I knew Jin before the darkness had transformed his heart and soul and created the 'devil' that he was known to be. I just could not help but wonder what could happen with us together. Last night was just fun and games, a little…adult fun to keep it light without having any real conversation. I didn't want to discuss the death of my grandfather and Jin was never keen in opening up about his familial issues.

We arrived at a brightly illuminated garden, beautifully decorated tables and chairs adorning a vastly expanding lawn spreading as far as the eye could see as you drove up towards the driveway. There was a rather large water fountain, brightly colored in red and yellow lights and rose petals basking in the pool of water beneath the spout for decoration to greet the gusts. Valet and maître'd waited as people arrived, parking their cars free of charge as they were escorted to their tables. I was greeted by a handsome French gentleman that informed me that he was expecting my arrival.

Soft, swift violin music cascaded feely amongst the lawn, light dancing on the dance floor in the large white cabana nestled in the center gyrating at the speed of the evening. There was small chatter, light laughter, and lots of joyous smiles as I was walked towards my seat. Jean-Claude had pulled out my chair, whispering something in my ear I did not quite catch fully. Before I could turn to ask him, I was met with Nina Williams herself; nicely dressed in an all-white lace gown with her hair, rarely, curled against the nape of her neck. She wore her usual amounts of makeup but still donned her infamous scowl and surly attitude. I faked a small smile.

"Hi, Nina."

"I was informed late about your arrival and I was requested to keep you company until Kazama called for you."

"Where is Jin?" I looked around, not seeing him amongst the sea of people. "Who are all these people anyway?"

She huffed, shaking her head at me in disappointment. "Stupid girl, do you not know anything?"

"No need for the name calling." I spoke lowly, crossing my arms across my chest. I pouted. "You know, you were never really all that nice."

She remained quiet, glaring at me. "The mayor is here, Prime Minister, Emperor, members of the European Parliament and their mistresses, U.S. Ambassadors, the secretary of state, Prince Henry, need I go on?"

"So…this is a political thing?"

Nina grew silent again, sucking in a deep breath. "Politics is a part of everything, dear child."

"Oh." I took a sip of water, feeling so out of place. I was surrounded by members of government and important people. I became curious as to what the meeting Jin was in entailed but I knew Nina would not tell me so I didn't bother. She stepped away for a moment to listen to her earpiece, saying something in code and signaling a few of the guards to the back of the garden. She excused herself, saying no more.

I found myself looking out into the crowd of people dancing to the sweet tempo of the band stationed on stage; just people watching while I waited. I didn't know what else to occupy my time with since I was one of the only people here that did not necessarily belong. I was a lowly…lady of the night amongst the beautiful ones with wealth, class, and power. Regardless of their reasons for being here, they made it here on merit alone and not because they were the 'arm candy' of the rich and powerful. I took another sip of my water, thinking. What was I really doing here? Jin made it clear he had no intentions of bedding me, so why keep me around? He had paid me last night for spending the evening with him and since he paid such the steep price and bought me a gorgeous outfit, I figured I let him off the hook for owing me an extra couple thousand yen. But if he did not want to sleep with me, why did he keep me around?

I felt my stomach gurgle, a small sweep of crimson flooding my cheeks. I was starving and had yet seen a waiter carrying a tray of cocktail wieners anywhere in sight. Jin knew how to throw a fancy party, I'd give him that, but what was party without food and liquor? At least, all the parties I went to.

I went in search for some food, running into a woman I knew. She was chatting it up with one of the men, her arm looped around his as she flirtatiously touched him. She was one of those high-end escorts that worked in partner with 'Tito'. I thought about waving towards her but decided against it. It was not a good look. Finally finding a small table filled with fruit and small triangular shaped cheeses, I began to nibble. I never knew snack foods could taste so good.

"Enjoying yourself?" a small, deeply masculine voice reverberated in my ear.

I turned to be met with the dark brown eyes of Eddy Gordo, sharply dressed in an all-white tuxedo with a red flower accent on the left breast pocket. I was so happy to see a familiar face that I immediately entrapped him in a long hug. At first he didn't know how to react, but he gave in eventually.

"Eddy!" I squeaked. "You look rather dapper this evening."

"As do you, Xiao." He spoke lowly, signaling me to turn around to give him a full view. "Kazama has done himself well."

"It's Sabrina now." I corrected, biting into a strawberry. "I changed my name a year ago."

"Oh, I apologize. I wasn't made aware."

"It's ok." There was a pregnant pause. "You work for Jin?"

He nodded. "Yes, but only temporarily."

"Any plans afterwards?"

"Move back to Brazil and rebuild my life there." He stopped one of the waiters carrying several glasses of champagne, taking one. He asked if I cared for a glass but I politely declined. The last thing I needed was alcohol in my system. "How is school going? Nursing assistant right?"

"Huh?"

"Your nursing assistantship at Tokyo Women's Medical University?"

I became highly confused. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Eddy shrugged, downing the last of his champagne. "Jin did tell me you may come off too modest, which is not a problem." He gave a warm smile."I also hear you are staying with Jin for awhile, how is that?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Come again?"

"I was told you were going to stay with Jin for a short while until you got back on your feet after the passing of your grandfather. Please accept my sincerest apologies for your loss…Xia…Sabrina."

"I appreciate your condolences but…"

"Also, it's great to see Jin help you through school." He cut me off unintentionally, giving a light wave to a female partygoer near the appearing buffet table. I suddenly lost all interest of an appetite. "I have not see Kazama genuinely…content in quite a while. Living in his mansion but be grand, huh?"

I set down my plate, slamming my hands on my hips in disbelief. I know I was too busy high off pleasure last night but I would have remembered agreeing to live with Jin Kazama if he had asked me. Since when did this pompous jerk go off telling people he owned me? I may have had a price tag stapled against me but I was nobody's personal doll.

"Who told you that?"

"Jin." He grabbed another drink. "He arranged for your quarters to be made ready for you to arrive tonight. You weren't informed?"

I shook my head. "Excuse me, Eddy."

Before he could even respond, I marched away angrily towards anywhere. I could not believe that pretentious prick. I would have expected that from his notorious father, the infamous womanizer that turned women into his personal trophies for the evenings he was entertained with their company and pleasure, but surely not the Jin Kazama I knew…rather yet, known. I don't know why I was so angry and him lying on me and my life infuriated me so. If anything, it mocked me and my dreary outlook on the world, rubbing my failures and how far I have truly fallen in my face. It was like a grain of salt against an open wound, burning like hell against my soul to be reminded, once again, that I was not the same girl anymore.

I had dreams of going into science, either wanting to take up engineering or medicine. A nursing assistant was something that I had even put some thought into at one point in time. My grandfather was my biggest supporter and was consistently encouraging me to do my best, excel beyond expectations, and make him proud. I never would have guessed I'd find myself blonde while turning tricks for high-end clientele for quick money. I don't know what Wang would have said but I know it would not have been anything short of inevitable disappointment.

I was so angry at Jin that I somehow managed to wander towards an exclusive part of the rather large garden party, away from the noise, music, and chaos. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Taking a seat on the Victorian style bench beneath a small cherry blossom tree, I removed those once gorgeous shoes to give my feet a chance to breath. Undoing my French bun, I let my hair flow freely against my back to the smooth, sweet humming of the wind. I allowed my mind to wander, closing my eyes to listen to the sounds of nature. It had been such a long time since I had a moment to myself just to sit and do…nothing.

A strong hand glided against my shoulder, that familiar scent bombarding my senses. I twisted my face in disgust, chucking one of my weapons that were mislabeled as shoes towards him. It missed him by a half-inch, making me even angrier at myself. "Nursing assistantship? Living in your home? You paying for my school expenses?"

Jin remained stoic, slowly bending over to grab my shoe from a rose bush. He smirked, confidently trotting over to me in his usual emotionless yet smug demeanor. I rolled my eyes, turning away. "Since when was I such an accomplished woman, Kazama?"

"What did you expect me to say? Did you hope I would reveal that you were a scavenger?"

I shot him an offended glare. How dare he?! "Scavenger?!"

He grew quiet, setting my shoe next to the other one I have yet to throw at him. He took a seat next to me, stretching out his arms to lap against the cool metal while extending his legs lazily. He closed his eyes. "Relax, Xiaoyu. I did not intend for it to come off offensively."

"Sabrina." I snapped, huffing. "And you did. Since when was I a scavenger?"

"You tell me." He turned to look at me. "How long have you been blonde?"

I clenched my hands, wanting to send a stinging slap across his sardonic face. "I'm leaving." I spoke simply, standing to leave. I grabbed my shoes, watching Kazama in the corner of my eye let out an arrogant chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Where exactly do you plan to go, Sabrina? You arrived in my limousine and were brought to my hotel room."

"I'll walk." I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Twenty miles?"

I had enough of this pussy-footing. "Why do you even care?"

"I should ask you the same question concerning as to why you are so angry I made you look more…respectable."

"I am a respectable woman, Kazama."

He let out another chuckle, this time is really getting to me and making my blood boil. I slammed my shoes against the damp grass, finally slapping him across his face in a wave of anger. He remained motionless, turning menacingly to glare at me with satanic eyes. I took a step back, quickly apologizing. He cracked his knuckles, letting out another laugh. "If you are so proud, 'Sabrina', then why not tell everyone here what you do for a living?"

"Maybe because it none of their business and certainly not yours to tell or fabricate."

"Well, excuse me for trying to help an old friend." He spat, standing in full height to tower over me. "I guess you don't need my help to get you off your knees."

"E-excuse me?" I gasped, almost choking.

"If you like it there so much, I think I will take you up on that offer and let you do what I paid you for."

"Jin…"

He cut me off with a small kiss, painfully gripping my wrist to lead me deeper away from his own party. We found ourselves in the heart of the garden, surrounded by peaking cherry blossom trees and weeping willows. I wanted to speak but he crashed his mouth against mine, pinning me against the rough bark of a willow tree. He began to unloosen his tie while his free hand hiking up the hem of my dress. I let out a breathy moan, his name escaping my lips before I could stop myself. I felt him grin, snaking his hands into the thin fabric of my panty before his finger dipped inside of my honey. My nails racked against his neck, squirming. I blushed when he gave a single lick against his finger to taste my sweet nectar.

"On your knees." He commanded.

"Jin…"

"Now." He spoke again, this time a little bit more forceful. My lower lip quivered, my heart suddenly beginning to abnormally ache. I had done this so many times that I had formed small calluses against my knees from overworking them. I was used to being degraded by strangers, but it somehow felt different with Jin. "I won't ask you again…Sabrina."

My 'name' dripped off his tongue like arsenic. I did what I was told, shaky fingers beginning to fumble with his belt buckle as I felt tears weld in the corner of my eyes. I felt Jin's hand stop me, he pulling me up to my feet before pressing me back against the roughness of wood. I looked at him briefly, unable to truly understand what was going on. "Why did you stop me? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What I want is for you to take the nursing assistantship I have for you and move in with me until you find yourself in a better position."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Take it." He repeated.

"But I didn't apply to any nursing school and I already live in a house with a bunch of other women with little to no expenses so I am…" I paused, watching him stare at me uninterested in my excuses. I let out a defeated sigh. "There is no outtalking my way out of this one, is there?"

He shook his head, half-smiling. Tonight was the most I have ever seen Jin Kazama smile. "I'll give you a couple of days to gather your things and say your goodbyes. You start classes next week."

"Okay." I spoke softly.

We stayed in our own little secret wonderland for a while, laying in a field of dandelions and small clovers in silence. We could barely hear the music and commotion from the party, but I believe Jin intended it to happen this way. I finally asked him on the walk back how he managed to get me a position in nursing school; he telling me he pulled a few strings and sent in Nina for a little last minute 'negotiation'. As much as I didn't like to admit it to myself, for the first time in over a year, I finally felt...happy. I had expected my night with Jin to end with a note on the pillow and the spare room key that I was supposed to return to the front desk upon checkout- like every other time. But, to my surprise, this was turning into something even I could not predict. I didn't know if moving into Jin's place, let alone taking his money to finally pursue my dreams was the best idea, but I had nothing to lose and nowhere else to go but up.

I grabbed his hand, grasping three fingers lightly as we slowly made our way back to the glaring lights. I knew I could rescue myself from the depths of my despair and that it was only taking a bit longer than I had hoped. I did not want to be like Cinderella and wait for someone to come and save me from my old dusty cellar, but I had to admit, it felt good to be the damsel in distress for once.


	3. Making a deal with The Devil

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers, Flugg, painxsmile, and Valliere. You guys are the bees knees. I am so glad this story is perceived so well! As to some of the concerns, I completely understand and trust me, there will be a lot more back story to come as well as Jin's perspective. I like to alternate between POV's per chapter but I have not written from a single perspective in some time so majority of the story will be told in 'Sabrina's perspective. **

**I know making our beloved Xiao so dark was a stretch but I can imagine this happening to her to be honest. I have NO idea why but I honestly can, especially after Jin just up and leaves her after the Tekken movie _ I was upset about that movie and have my own vendetta against it but I digress. However, as to the concerns to 'Sabrina' being concluded, not even close darlings. This is just getting started. I plan to elaborate more on Jin as well in future chappys. I re-read it and I can see why some readers may see him as droll and mischaracterized. It'll all make sense next chapter. Thanks again for reading and feel free to PM me and/or review with any comments, concerns, questions, etc. As always, thanks for enjoying my dark twisted fantasies.-SP**

'**Sabrina'**

**Chapter theme song: 'Stranger' by: Jhene Aiko (LOVE…THIS…SONG)**

"_Where the hell you going?"_

"_I'm moving out." I spoke flatly, packing my toothbrush and a few pieces of underwear into a small bag. I glanced at my watch, trying to get back before it got too dark for me to walk back and catch the last bullet train. I did not want to call Charlie to have him come and get me from this place. "You sure you don't want to come?"_

_She sucked her teeth, sticking her lollipop back into her mouth. She shot me a sly glance, turning away from me to go hand wash a pair of underwear for tonight. Miharu had changed throughout the years along with me, only her story ventured deeper into the depths of hell that had turned her heart and mind into shadows of darkness. A few times she had tried to bring me in with her, getting me to try crystal meth, overdosing on prescription pills for that 'kick', black out drugs, orgies with up to seven partners-all men, converting me to a raging alcoholic, all while sending a big 'F-You' to the world for her circumstances. I lost my grandfather, the only relative that I was close to that felt more like a father than anything. _

_Miharu had lost her innocence and was forced into a world she had no choice in calling home. Her parents had kicked her out for getting pregnant after a date rape incident our first year of high-school. Her parents were a lot more traditionalistic than other modern Japanese families so they held strict religious and cultural values, pregnancy before marriage- regardless of method of conception- was a disgrace to the Hirano family. She didn't get an abortion because of ethical reasons but had placed her child up for adoption shortly after giving birth. With no family, a home, or steady source of income she had found herself dropping out of school to get a job at the amusement park we frequented a few times back. She only last a few short months before she found herself laced up with 'Tito' on the corners of the notorious Yoshiwara. _

_She pinned up her long, black hair into a single ponytail; removing her bra to throw it in the basin along with her few pairs of panties and t-shirts. "How much he paying you?"_

"_He isn't." I closed and zipped my bag. "He paid me for the first night but we never had sex."_

_She looked surprised. Another lick to her sucker, her tongue moving around the hardened candy a little too erotically for my taste. "What did he want you to do?"_

"_He just wanted my company."_

"_So nothing happened? At all?"'_

_I shook my head, lying lightly. Although Jin and I did not have sex, we did engage in some kind of hanky panky but more so on his end than mine; and it wasn't like I didn't try and return the favor. He genuinely just wanted to pleasure me and show me a good time. I did not object one bit either. I didn't tell him this, but I never had a man do that to me and although I had nothing to compare it to, I was almost certain I could not find anyone who could outdo Kazama himself. He had more than master martial skills was all I was trying to say. "Why does it mattered?" I changed subject. "So what if he just wanted to spend time with me."_

_By now, Miharu had tossed away her candy and traded it in for a half-used cigarette. She blew a cloud of smoke against the running water of the tub. "What man just wants to spend time with you, let alone pays you for company?" she scoffed. "I may not have seen Jin Kazama is over four, five years but one thing I know for a fact is that man has no problem getting ladies to bed. That man had women drooling over him in high-school. What makes you think you're special now that he is some big hot-shot power mongrel?"_

_I grew quiet. I never thought about it that way. As much as Jin's personal life was none of my concern, I did not know why it bothered me a little bit to think he was just using me in a time of dire boredom; especially after last night when we had our 'moment' in what I called a secret wonderland on the outskirts of his party. It bothered me deeply because I had not thought about Jin Kazama once in over a year and within the last forty-eight hours, I was already starting to rekindle those unrequited forgotten feelings I had towards him in the past._

_At first, it was a simple transaction. I had honestly expected to screw him, give him a long BJ until my jaw grew numb, and wake up to him missing with a note thanking me for a nice time next to a wad of cash. Waking up to a note was the only thing that I expected to happen actually happening, everything else just throwing me for a loop and making me question how I saw Kazama. I was not the same girl he knew, and he knew that just as well as I did; but part of me still found myself getting back into old habits when being around him. I used to have to catch myself from acting completely foolish around Kazama back in the day, stifling the unnecessary giggle, the dim-witted hair twirling, the obnoxiously higher-pitched voice whenever he was around, everything. Now with him riding up in thin air, literally, on his trusty, metal steed, I was unsure of what my next move in this dangerous game of chess should be._

"_I'm not marrying the guy, Miharu. He just offered me a place to stay and an opportunity to go to school at his expense." I gruffed, folding my arms against my chest. "Anything is better than sleeping in this shitty one-bedroom apartment with three other women aside from you on a piss-stained mattress."_

"'_Tito' promised us an upgrade, be patient will you?" she snapped, damn near growling at me. She took one final drag from her cigarette before extinguishing the flame against the callused skin of her knee. She flicked the nub away in the toilet, beginning to scrub. "And I know you aren't marrying him." she paused, reaching inside the garbage pail near the toilet to shuffle through old tampons and makeup paper to toss me the front page of last month's newspaper. I bent down to look at it, completely in disbelief. "That bitch is. I'm just surprised his fiancée is okay with you staying at his place and going to school with her money-technically."_

_I did not know he was engaged. He sure as hell did not act like it. "This is from last month?" she nodded. "How did I miss this?"_

"_I don't know." She went back to scrubbing. "It was all over the news and made headlines in every major paper multi-nationally."_

_I kept re-reading the headline: "Kazama to wed daughter of local zaibatsu leader in elaborate ceremony late August." I didn't read anymore after that, crumpling up the paper to toss it back into the bin. Miharu chuckled. "What's so funny?"_

"_You, Sabrina." She snarkily replied. "You thought that Jin actually wanted to just spend 'time with you? You must be higher than I thought if you figured in that pretty, blonde head of yours that Kazama had ambitions of doing anything with you other than using you for face value."_

"_We didn't have sex." I repeated._

"_Doesn't mean you won't." she countered, grinning. "Look at you! You are packed and ready to move out into the home of some man you haven't seen or heard from in so many years and yet you are putting your faith and trust in him so quickly? Has life taught you anything?"_

_I remained silent, looking away ashamed. What was I thinking? She continued. "I'm not trying to paint Jin in a negative light, but we are different people now and, clearly, we all have changed. Kazama is now a ruthless tyrant, I'm a mother to a kid I don't know, and you are a blonde. Things change. People change and if anything, life should have at least taught you it likes to go in raw."_

_I had heard enough. I took off that stupid argyle sweater my lady in waiting had given me and undid the single, long braid that flowed against my spine. Miharu was as cynical as they come, but what she was saying made a hell of a lot more sense than me picking up like some nomad and moving into a home I hardly knew. I didn't even know Jin was engaged to be married and what was worse was that I didn't like how it made me feel. I was in no way falling for Jin Kazama, but I was woman to admit that even I had been unable to shake his charm that he unintentionally spelled on me in high-school. I would have rather he just did me and left like I had hoped he would have done instead of going through all this work to 'save' me. He had a soon-to-be wife and I did not care if he chose to become adulterous within his marriage or not- that was not my business; just as long as it wasn't with me under false pretenses._

_Dropping my bag, I took out all the things I had stuffed in there and led it back towards my 'room'. Though the idea of sleeping in a nice, warm, clean bed was tempting, the last thing I wanted to do was find myself getting attached. Kazama already had deceived me after only reappearing in my life less than two days ago, but what had really irked me was the fact that despite all the hell I had endured since the death of my grandfather, I had allowed myself to become whisked away on the empty whispers of some dictator that clearly was very-well engaged to be married. I felt stupid and angry at myself all over again, this time not brushing over things lightly. _

_Miharu had came to give me a hug, telling me how she was proud I made a smart decision to stay here at my 'real' home. To celebrate, she had told me she was going to take me out for the evening and make all my problems disappear within an instant. We found ourselves changing clothes within the next hour into our usual attire- me excitedly stripping away my false identity for something tight and sheer- and in the VIP section of some club near the 'yellow dollar district'. Miharu had sucked off the manager there a few times and he was nice enough to let us in…for a small fee of course. Usually, Miharu and I liked to take a couple of shots before doing her 'job' but since this was short notice and spontaneous, we settled for a couple grams of cocaine instead. _

_Because I was her best-friend and not willing to let her do it all alone, I went inside the bathroom with her and Cedric. Miharu and I set up and cut up our lines, rolling up a single yen to snort. Miharu had gotten hers quickly, taking in a large dose before getting that familiar adrenaline rush that excited her. I followed her shortly after and together we unbuckled the man's pants to get to work. The complimentary bottle service was well-worth it though._

I stumbled in the front door, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I had my heels in one hand, black lace g-string in the other. I sniffled, wiping away a faint trail of dried blood from my nose as I tiptoed further into his house. I looked at my forgotten cell that I had stuffed into my bra to keep that pickpocket, Kyouya, from taking my things again. He was notorious for stealing anything of value and either pawning at a local pawn shop in the green district or selling it on the underground circuit. People would buy anything if it looked nice enough and worked fairly well. Jin had given me one of those touch screen phones with all those fancy applications I had no idea how to work properly. I was too busy trying to send a damn text to notice Kyouya looming in the distance, watching me to catch me at a vulnerable time to snatch it and my Vuitton wristlet.

The door slammed quietly, ricocheting an eerie echo that lurked throughout the corridors of the Kazama mansion. A small wave of guilt washed over me as I headed towards to kitchen to grab a glass of water. I only came by to get the things I had left in one of the many spare guest rooms he had let me use and planned on getting back in the taxi to go back home. I told the taxi to give me five minutes before pulling off to give me a chance to quietly sneak out. Because Jin's house was so damn huge, almost every footstep was amplified as my the small clicking of my heels hitting against one another when I took a step. I mentally cursed myself for wearing those damned heels again knowing full well I could not bear the lack of arch support for more than an hour.

I had grown hot and very thirsty from my little 'party' with Miharu and planned to grab a water bottle, get my purse and clothes from the other night, and leave without dropping the coveted glass slipper on the staircase. Flipping the lights on in the kitchen, I was met with the dead eyes of the only person I did not want to see. He was perched in one of the chairs to his island in the middle of the room, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had been waiting on me.

I sniffled, almost tripping again. "You didn't have to wait up."

"Phone not working?" he deadpanned, taking another sip.

I shook my head, stumbling as I tried to remain balanced. He glanced over me, standing. His six foot even frame engulfed me, would have succeeded in intimidating me if I wasn't feeling so damn hot. He gripped my shoulder gently, pulling me slightly closer to his holistic Godly build. I bit my bottom lip to suppress a moan, feeling myself grow hotter. He looked into my eyes, letting out a low breath after discovering my pupils dilated, my skin damp from increased perspiration, and feeling my heart accelerate through my chest.

I shoved him off me, getting frazzled at just him touching me. "I just came to get some water and grab my purse."

"So you're leaving to go back to what exactly, Sabrina?"

I shrugged, not caring. "I don't need you to save me. You say you are different but you are the same."

"As who?"

"Everyone." I replied a little stonier than I had intended. "You don't care about me."

He gave off another one of his arrogant scoffs, pissing me off even further. I wanted to smack that smug grin off his pompous face. "I don't care, huh?" I shook my head, he still with that same haughty expression. He violently gripped my wrist, snatching the small coin purse I had attached to my set of keys. He unzipped it to remove my small packet of coke, a tube of gloss, and a lone condom. He held my small bag of white powder, opening it up fully before pouring out a single serving on his marbled countertop. Taking out a small butter knife, he chopped him a line; inhaling it in.

I stood in shock, completely and utterly confused. I had not known Jin to ever experiment and from the looks of it, he was an old pro. I dropped my shoes and threw my thong behind me to land somewhere on the refrigerator door handle. I took the bag from him, pouring out a little bit more to follow his example. He took my hand, leading me to rest in front of him against his chest. I kissed him without thinking, only feeling from the sudden rush of heat that coursed through my icy veins. He readily returned it, deepening it with tongue as his large hands roamed underneath my dress.

He turned me around, roughly lifting me to place me against the cool texture of the slick marble. I leaned back, scratching against the slippery surface to the sounds of my polyester blends rising against my fiery skin. I opened my legs, wrapping them around his toned torso to bring him closer. I leaned up, pulling his blank tank by the collar into a final kiss; only to break it. "If you just wanted a mistress, that's all you had to say."

He kissed me again, getting a little bit more…animalistic. I mewled into his carnal instincts, pretending they were the featherlike caresses of the night before last. "I'm not married yet, Sabrina."

"You never told me you were engaged to be married."

"Thought you knew." He paused briefly, pulling away to pull my dress over my head completely. I was covered in only a black bra now. "The world knows."

"Sorry I failed to keep tabs on my exes." I did the same, throwing his shirt in the sudden pile of laundry we had created in the middle of his kitchen. I brought him in for another kiss, my hands finding home in his signature hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his hands explore the curves that were masked by the cloak of night the first time before. His hands snaked behind me to unhook my bra, finally having me vulnerable and fragile like he had intended from the start. I worked my way down to the strings of his red and black dojo pants, trying to get them to slither down with the rest of his outfit. He stopped me, growling in another passionate kiss before forcefully pressing me back against the marble. I arched my back when he trailed small kisses against my neck, only to lead them down past my chest to land in the crevice of my navel.

Biting my lower lip, I gripped his hair again. Me softly reciting his name. "You don't…" I breathed. "Have to pity me. Just do it and get it over with."

"Now what fun would that be, Sabrina?" he mocked me, teasing my body in wicked sin.

I croaked back another moan. "Stop playing these wicked games, Kazama."

"Stop running away like you don't enjoy them." He came back up, prying my legs open again to pull me further down along the edge of the countertop. I felt the stiffness behind the veil of his pants, it heightening my already elated outer body experience. "You thrive off this chase."

"Why chase me?"

He leaned over in my ear. "I want you." He whispered.

"Why go through all the trouble of trying to help me then if you just want to sleep with me?"

"Who said that's all I wanted?" He spoke simply. "Stay."

"No." I breathed a husky moan when his hands began to explore familiar terrain. I tossed back my hair.

Jin reached to grab my blonde locks, pulling them as he grew more forceful. I let a curse escape my lips. "Stay."

"No." I repeated, this time in the shape of a weak moan. Kazama had the hands of God himself but carried as much sin as his father. I gripped a nearby napkin dispenser to keep any ounce of sanity I had waning in the balance. I cried out against the gates of hell in my euphoric high. I clawed his back, leaving small, red marking against his thick skin. I didn't know why he insisted in not letting me go and as to why he 'wanted' me so badly. We haven't seen each other in years and haven't spoken since high-school. I was different and clearly so was he. I took up drugs to make my job and life easier; a gateway to releasing frustrations sex alone could do rid me of. I guess his personal issues had taken their own toll on him in the worst way as well.

"Stay."

I screamed his name against a silent yes.

He got me dancing with the devil…


	4. Take Me To Wonderland

**Jin**

**Chapter theme song: 'Wonderland' by: Natalia Kills ( - - - My NEW FAVE artist)**

"We are already underway with an interior strike force that will attack the G-cooperation at its base. If Kazuya decides to strike first, we'll implement the task first immediately from the inside. Intel is already gathering information as we speak." She breathed, clinching her fists. "And his security and personal…assistant will be close by so just leave her to me."

I nodded, scanning charts upon files of encrypted data. I remained stoic, hands brushing against the temple of the Russian redhead sprawled underneath my desk on her knees. I took in a deep breath. "Very good, I expect further information before the day is out."

I was supposed to be in a debrief with my second in command concerning the tactics of murder. Nina had stormed into my office in a fit of rage after an unexpected encounter with her dear sister, Anna; unexpectedly interrupting the work of a beautiful Russian girl who had previously been a bisexual dancer at a club I frequented years before. Stoic she stood, gazing at the bed of disheveled hair nestled within my reach only to begin her presentation for severing two sets of blood ties within the next forty-eight hours.

"Yes, sir." Nina responded, bowing. She compiled her data sets and followed one of my staffers out. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the leather headrest of my throne before gripping the ponytail of the nameless Russian. I just called her Girl "X". Though she was a masterfully skilled artisan with her tongue and graciously inviting mouth, my mind only drifted towards Xioayu- Sabrina and she liked to be called now days.

I could not shake the feeling that I had been just a tad bit too harsh on her these past few days, droll even. I attempted to account that it was her newfound appearance and freshly taken persona that had me unsure of how to react to the girl I once knew. I left when she was only sixteen when I had familial and personal constraints that needed my presence more than a second-hand education that I not only legally owned but financed. I was angry, always angry and even more so angry with myself now that I had allowed the innocence of Ling Xioayu become tainted due to my selfish agony.

When I had left, I made her a promise to return under any circumstances before the year concluded. I traded in my cell phone for a non-traceable mobile device, deleted all my email accounts except the ones under an alias, and refrained from communicating with the outside world until the fourth tournament had been placed in motion. I got word that Xiao had tried to reach out to me on several occasions; even going as far to enter herself into the fourth King of Iron Fists Tournament in order to get close to me. I did not respond to her until two years later and by then, Wang had already passed away.

Gripping Girl "X"'s ponytail, I helped guide her; letting out a rare groan of pleasure. I imagined that those red tendrils were a faux blonde as greenish blues turned into a dark grey ombre. "Sabrina" was a lot different than the girl I almost fell in love with years ago. She was bold, blunt, feisty, and lived as if she were immortal. Back when life was simple, I would catch miniscule glimpses of her figure in the dark twinkle of Xioayu's eye whenever there was a problem she could not emotionally handle- especially with her family. She and Wang had a love-hate relationship and her parents were in and out of her life much throughout her teenage years. She handled stress in one of the unhealthiest ways. However, Xioayu was usually a leveled person with a logic and rationale, but there were moments where her emotions had gotten the best of her and caused her to react in ways that oddly suited her. It made me question myself as to why I took to Sabrina so well. As much as my dear Xiao would like to digress from the past, her past has inevitably taken hold of her present and unbeknownst to her.

Though thoroughly entertaining and enjoyable to say the least, "Sabrina" was not the woman I wanted. She was born through pain and agony; love and war that had unfortunately gotten the best of a mentally inept young girl that allowed her naivety to get the best of her. I wanted to reach out to her more so when word spread that Wang had passed but it was not a huge concern of mine considering the stunt Kazuya had pulled shortly before my takeover of the zaibatsu. By the time I had managed to spare some time for a brief visit, I heard she was already moved out of town and nowhere to be found.

The guilt of me leaving her only to drown in despair and loneliness coursed through my veins as if it were natural instinct. Xioayu was one of the only people in this world that I could say I cared for, even loved, aside from my mother, Jun. Somewhere down the line, that annoying pig-tailed girl that constantly dragged me to some amusement park to eat sugary treats and risk my life on haphazardly built contraptions of death crystallized into a woman that I had grown to not only respect but long for. There were many of nights where I found myself resisting the satanic urge to ravage within her pious virtue and allow my true nature to take shape and form into my unspoken desires. As Xioayu grew from her pre-pubescent figure into a shapely, curvaceous woman, so did her lustful desires; several occasions where we had to stop in fear of my allowing my once uncontrollable instincts to claim the only thing shielding her from womanhood.

"You like?" Her thick accent wafted around the four walls. I nodded, pushing her mouth back further against me. I imagined the sweet, liquid candy drippings of "Sabrina"; the scent of her cotton-candy perfume flooding my senses in an effort to get me high. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my kitchen the other night. Xioayu was certainly all grown up and her body and its devilish tricks were living proof.

"Finish." I commanded, eyes still closed. She did as she was told before I had another one of my assistants escort her out of my office.

My fingers caressed the screen of my phone, tapping impatiently as it remained stilled. There was a sudden knock on the door. "What?"

"Sir, you have another guest."

"Remove them." I was irritated.

"Sir…"

"I will not repeat myself."

"But, sir…"

"Now!" I barked, growing irate. I stood; ready to taste the sweet, coppery twinge of blood against my fingers. There was a small silence before my door creaked open slowly, revealing a very…attractive Sabrina. Kino began to say something before I rose my hand to silence him, signaling him to leave the two of us alone. We simply stared at one another, one of us looking a bit more intently at the other. Sabrina was clothed in a long, red hooded cape, red bustier, black fishnet stockings, matching g-string panty that was visible through an all red tulle skirt, and simple black stilettos that made my blood boil in want. With her were a small wicker basket and that signature smile I had grown to cherish even more deeply during my absence.

"Bad time?" I shook my head, she closing the door only to lock it tightly behind her. She heels clacked against the freshly waxed floor, her hips sashaying gracefully against the misty breeze of the rumbling air conditioning. "I thought I bring you dinner since you would be working late…again."

"Thoughtful."

"Very." Another veil of silence. She breathed. "I made you a home-cooked meal, by the way."

I rose a quizzical brow, interest now piqued. "I was not aware you were well rehearsed in the kitchen."

"I'm not." She quipped, removing two bowls of cold ramen. I chuckled. "Viola."

"Thank you…" I paused, walking over from behind my desk to face her; my hand gently caressing her left cheek to remove her hood. Her blonde tresses were curled, those same lips that beckoned my touch painted sinfully red as her cheeks were dipped in a rosy pink to match her drawn eyes. She looked gorgeous without any masks to hide her true beauty, but was simply stunning when dolled up. "You did not have to dress up for me, Sabrina."'

"What makes you think this is for your?"

"Is it not?" more silence. Just as I thought. "The cape was a bit much."

"I'm making a point, Kazama." She pulled away briskly, untying the red loop that held the clinging fabric against her nude shoulders. I watched it fall into a puddle on the floor, wishing I could relish in the scent of her delicate skin along with it. "I don't need you to save me."

"Save you?"

"I been living with you for a few days now and since then, I felt as if you are trying to make up for your own incompetency."

"Xiao…"

"Sabrina." She corrected, I apologized. "I feel like you are trying to make up for the fact that you left me without so much as a phone call."

"What makes you think that?" I whispered, inching towards her picturesque frame. She smelled of vanilla and hibiscus oil. I brushed the bed of my fingertips against her arm, biting my lip slightly as I inhaled her perfume. "You remind me of an ungrateful child sometimes, Sabrina."

"I never asked you to help me." She gripped my shirt, undoing the top three buttons. "I don't believe in fairytales."

"So you masqueraded as a fictional storybook character to prove that point to me?" I finally had enough of this torturous foreplay, gripping her fully to bring her body against mine. I wanted to kiss those lips with every fiber of my being. I felt that satanic side of my soul begin to rear its ugly head. "A bit much if you ask my opinion."

"I never did." She finally kissed me. It was enough to send me over the edge.

I cupped her backside, lifting her up fully to rest against the edge of my desk. I violently brushed the store bought ramen to the floor, watching the fine china break into shambles of broken glass. Sabrina began to nip at my neck, causing me to growl out in blissful misery. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Don't start something you cannot handle to finish."

"Is that _his_ pressure point, hm?"

I looked at her, staying mute as my hands roamed the side of her lean stomach. I entrapped her in another kiss, this time tasting the sweet aftertaste of peppermint mouthwash. "Sabrina…"

"Why are you going through all this trouble? I don't need saving."

"I already told you, I want you."

"You're doing an awful lot for a woman you just…want."

I laid her back against the hardened wood of my desk, pressing my own against the fire between her loins. I ripped the lace of her stocking with two of my claws, finding myself almost unable to turn back. She squeaked, enjoying the masochistic pleasure to my sadistic temptation. A fine trail of blood coursed alongside her thigh, the sweet scent crying out unto me. I leaned down to lick a line from the base to the apex of her inner thighs. She shuffled, gripping thin air in glory.

"What do you want, Sabrina."

"She managed to make eye contact with me. "I want you to stop feeling guilty for my downward spiral into the pits of hell and treat me like all the other women you toy with. It's not your fault." She grew quiet, "I'm no different than that red head you just used."

"Is that not a bit over dramtic?"

"Am I not dancing with the devil?"

I growled, clutching her wrists to snatch her closer; her breasts pressing firmly against my chest. I could see myself through the enchantment within her eyes as my true form began to take hold.

"What makes you believe I feel this way?" I breathed. "Let alone feel much at all."

"Because despite what you may think you believe, you know just as well as I do that I know you almost as well as you know yourself, Kazama."

More silence, more shuffling, less clothing. I encased her into a final kiss, gripping her hair lightly as my fingers danced with her curls. More claws, a set of horns, bloodshot eyes. "Is this what you really want?"

She nodded. "Are you not engaged to be wed?"

"Then what shall I consider you?"

"Whatever it is his majesty desires."

Another kiss, this time my shirt making its way to the cool wooden floorboards to join in with her tattered fishnets and tulle skirt. "What do you want me to do?"

She somehow managed to snake her majestic hands towards the brass of my buckle. "Take me to wonderland."

"I thought you said you don't believe in fairytales."

"I don't…" she confirmed, lust dripping off her voice like melted honey. She laid back and pried open her legs before the lights went black.

_I believe in you and me…_


	5. Back To Black

**Chapter theme song: 'Back to Black' by: Amy Whinehouse**

**Sabrina…**

"_Her dress is gorgeous."_

"_Yes," the maids full brown curls bounced as she nodded in agreement. "She has masterful taste in wedding gowns. I hear since they are moving up the date to the wedding she can wear more of a universal dress fit for all seasons."_

"_I prefer them to marry as quickly as possible anyway. Rumor has it that she is pregnant."_

"_My, my!" the older woman of the two gasped in delight, covering her mouth to stifle a small giggle. "There will be another heir to the Mishima bloodline."_

Like hell that would dare happen...

I finally resurfaced from simmering at the bottom of my rather large basin bathtub, sweeping large piles of foamy bubble residue across my damp skin. I grabbed a bottle of jasmine scented shampoo and started gently wash my hair. Since starting classes a month ago, I have had little to no time to myself, let alone relax and take a proper bath. I have been taking quick showers almost everyday of the week, only paying proper attention to my most feminine of terrain, before quickly dressing myself in my uniform and rushing out the door.

Jin had been kind enough to drive me to school for the first two weeks, and to be honest I enjoyed it. I went to a public university with ordinary women from all across Japan. However, I learned upon arriving my first day that I was by far nothing close to being an average girl. I was chauffeured around in a Bugatti convertible by Jin Kazama himself. Aside from his political power and astounding social connections, he is a world renowned fighter and businessman. His last name is a household commodity and his brand itself is a multi-national symbol. I had a hard time fighting raging hormonal women off my first hour in class; even having to put my sensei in perspective of Jin's relationship with me before I could have a chance to breathe.

But lately he has grown a little distant. Even with our busy schedules, he always made time to sit and have our evening meals together. We would discuss our day, mainly I would discuss how classes were going and he would listen, read a little of the daily newspaper together with our after dinner tea, and afterwards we would make love on every beckoning inch of his mansion. I took off a week of the sex due to it being my time of the month, but did not fail in living up to my reputation of showing off why I was known as not having such a thing as a gag reflex.

But recently, he has skipped our evening meals, disappears into the forbidden corridors of his home until the early hours of morning, and only discusses pleasantries when we see one another in passing. I purposely kept up with my hygiene a bit more and even went down to the drug store to pick up my prescription birth control since I was planning on being more promiscuous than normal without any protection. I took one of my free afternoons to specifically dedicate to pampering and keeping myself in pristine condition. I received a Brazilian wax job, laser hair removal, facial, manicure and pedicure, and a three hour Swedish massage to remove any of those kinks in my neck from my previous sessions with the unworthy. Dare I even say it, I even dyed my hair back to a midnight raven hue; exactly the way it was before I took over my newfound persona. I removed my labia piercing, retired my nose ring, and decided against getting that full back tattoo I was planning on getting once I had the extra money.

Miharu had stopped by the mansion earlier this week. She came to check on me and spend some girl time since we have not had the opportunity in seeing each other with my recent and sudden move into Jin's home. We went down to the Pearl district and went shopping, at Jin's expense of course, at those upscale designer boutiques. I purchased clothing that actually covered me and my award-winning assets that made me look like a refined, classy woman. I grew bored looking like a street-walker, although that is what I technically was currently, but Jin was a man with a refined pallet and extensive, exotic taste. Wearing fishnets and seven inch heels did not arouse him. A woman leaving much to his imagination did the trick and I was ready and willing with my top hat and wand on command.

But even that was not enough. From the outside, I looked a lot like how I used to before grandfather passed away tragically. I was growing back to my usual self; happy-go-lucky, exciting, and bubbly and finding the fun in life with each passing moment I spent with Jin. With his sudden and mysterious disappearance, I began to question myself. I made it clear before that I had no intentions on entering into some kind of romantic relationship with Kazama and that I did not need him to save me; so why was I starting to feel…lonely…when not around him? Just a few weeks ago, I was a calloused, hard, cold, and mean woman that had her middle-finger to the world. Now, standing before me under a waterfall of luscious warm water was a woman that was slowly regaining her life. I noticed I smiled a bit more, laughed a little harder, and danced a little longer than I would have before meeting Jin that fateful evening in the red district. So why now was I starting to feel a certain way when I was the one who made it evident I wanted no mental or emotional strings attached?

Jin was engaged to be married and I was nothing more than an old-friend he took pity on turned potential concubine. Was that enough anymore?

I rinsed my hair free of all the suds before grabbing a dry towel from one of the awaiting maids. I wrapped my hair in a small turban before stepping out of the bubble bath. Slipping on my pink slippers, I walked nude into my bedroom; expecting Natalia- my lady in waiting- holding my pajamas and glass tray of warm chamomile tea. Instead, I was greeted by Kazama himself, perched alongside my bed waiting on me. I was in no way ashamed of my nudity and knew that I had a flawless physique, but I could not hide the small faint blush that swept across my cheeks as his onyx eyes grazed over my wet skin.

I had to tell myself to breathe. "Jin, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

His eyes were dead set on my Brazilian. "I see you been busy."

I nodded, standing still. I removed the towel from my hair, allowing my black locks to flow freely down my back. His mouth parted slightly. "I have not seen you lately."

"You went back to black, hm?"

"Yes, you like?"

"Very much, actually." His voice was low, a growl that was sensual at best. He let out a deep breath. "I apologize I have not had the time to see you. I did, however, receive your invitations."

I had invited him to see a movie at one of the local cinemas, accompany Mihariu and me shopping, take a sip in his Olympic sized pool, go to an amusement park, basically anything. I was used to seeing him every hour of everyday and suddenly I barely see him at all. It was suspicious and made me question to see if I did anything wrong to offend him. "I see you did not attend any of the events with me."

"Had prior engagements." He said simply, standing to walk towards me. He slipped his masculine hands around my petite waist to bring me in closer against his toned chest. He placed a single finger under my chin, tilting my head to meet his stern gaze before placing a small kiss upon my lips. "I am here now."

I gently pulled away, needing air. "Kazama, if you don't want me here anymore that is all you have to tell me."

He raised a single brow. "What brings you to that idea?"

"I feel like for the past two weeks you have been avoiding me." I paused, looking away at the sheer curtain flapping against the silent wind of the night. I moved away to close the window, feeling the brisk chill of night against my vulnerable skin. "Your fiancée comes by often so I am guessing my extended stay has reached its limit, yes?"

"This is my house, Sabrina." He slinked up behind me, whispering in my ear. He nipped at my lobe, flicking his tongue around the gold stud in my second hole. I stifled a small moan. "I do as I please."

"I do not want to wear out my welcome, Kazama." I moaned, feeling his skilled hands massage my hardened nipples. I wrapped a arm around his neck, closing my eyes as I felt the familiar sensation I have craved ravenously for days. I never knew my body could yearn for another human's touch the way I begged for Jin's. I was no stranger to sex but a guest to the art of love making. Jin was not like the men I have been intimate with before, not greedy, hungry, and vying for my affection but unwilling to give in return. Jin took his time, mastering every cavern my body allowed for him to explore and conquer before devouring the very essence of me. He strummed by charms like they were the string of an acoustic guitar and played my body as if it were a love song. Two weeks without him even looking at me had my blood boil and my loins grow uneasy.

"Sabrina, stop talking." He spun me around, cupping my backside to carry me back to my bed before laying me down against the nest of soft down pillows. I watched him begin to slowly unbutton his dress shirt with one hand, prying my legs open with the other to marvel at my sex. "I prefer this look as opposed to the other."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I am at the spa when the mistress asks do I prefer the Bermuda triangle or the basic landing strip."

"I mean your hair." He grinned, chuckling lowly. He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "But since you mentioned it, the landing strip is a bit of child's play, don't you think?"

I giggled, bringing him in for another kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, aiding him in unbuckling his belt from his black dress slacks. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've had some business to take care of concerning the zaibatsu." He kicked off his shoes, pressing his knee against my core to elicit a cry of pleasure. "Kazuya is making his next move soon and I need to have my task force ready."

"You work too hard." I moaned, feeling his hands again roam their playground again. "I figured you would be wedding planning."

He smirked again. "You are awfully concerned about my pending wedding, Sabrina."

"Just concerned as to if you are getting cold feet, Kazama." I quipped, smiling. "I have not seen you with your wife-to-be yet."

"She sleeps in my bed nightly and I fuck her regularly. She is just fine."

I grew quiet, biting my bottom lip when I felt his lips press against my neck. His tongue snaked out to lick my supple skin, his teeth clamping down to bite onto me fragile complexion. I gasped, moaning. I kept replaying the conversation the maids were having in the bathroom. Was the woman pregnant? Then it dawned on me, I did not even know her name. All I knew is what she looked like and that she was as gorgeous as they come. She was a beautiful woman that was a striking compliment to both Jin's profound good looks and social standing. I found myself wanting to know more about her but refrained from asking since it was not my place. Kazama was a grown man and I was a grown woman; both mutually on the same page concerning the boundaries we established for one another. So why was I suddenly so eager to push them?

I pulled away. "I suggest you go to her then, hm?"

"I rather spend my evening with you."

"I have plans this evening." I spoke dryly, pushing him off me to move from off the bed. I stormed across my room to peek into my walk-in closet to look at what I could possibly wear on short notice. Truth was I had no plan whatsoever and was in no mood to go out. I had school in less than ten hours anyway and what party was worth my attendance on a Tuesday evening? "I suggest you go find your fiancée and play with her."

I heard Jin shuffle through my bedside drawer, finding my pack of cigarettes and lighter. He popped a single stick in his mouth before igniting the tip, taking in a cool hit. "You sound upset."

"Not in the least." I lied and that in itself pissed me off. Why was I even upset to begin with?

I heard him move from the bed to loom behind me, halting me from putting on a pair of fresh panties and a silver sequin number I had bought while out with Miharu. He brought me closer to him, wrapping both arms around my chest briefly. "You be careful tonight."

I watched him pull away, taking in another drag of his cigarette before opening my bedroom door to leave. The maid that I had forgotten was in the bathroom scurried out to quickly close it in order to keep a draft from approaching. I stared at the bedroom door for quite some time before grabbing that sequin number I was planning on wearing and throwing it at the wall in fury.

I reached up and grabbed all the clothes I had purchased, many with tags still on them, and threw them all onto the floor. I kicked them all in every corner of my room before ripping them all one by one in a heat of rage. I remembered I had the dress I wore for Kazama the first night I saw him in the back of my drawers somewhere and raced to find it. One of my ladies in waiting had tried to talk to me but I barked out for her to leave me the hell alone before I slapped that faux smile off her face. She stood in a nearby corner and watched in confusion but let me be to myself after that.

I finally found my dress, buried under an unused box of condoms and tampons; slipping into it with ease and grace. I asked the woman to quickly zip me up and find the highest pair of heels she could find for me to wear while I did my hair. Grabbing a box of blonde hair dye I had bought but decided not to use at the last possible minute, I watched myself turn back into someone I thought I was beginning to outgrow. Miharu was right after all. Naïve little _Xiaoyu_ for thinking any different.

_Life like to go at it raw. _


End file.
